A Night to Remember
by thearizona
Summary: A one shot challenge between RedHawkDude, Vala411, Dragon1010, and myself. Prompt: Prom mishaps. Rules: 4000 word limit, Httyd characters (of course), One cameo, and a twin-prank. Hiccstrid. I hope you enjoy it!


**A one shot challenge between RedHawkDude, Vala411, Dragon1010, and myself. Yes i got dragged into this so stay with me on this one.**

 **Prompt: Prom mishaps**

 **Rules:**

 **4000 word limit, Httyd characters (of course), One cameo, and a twin-prank. Hiccstrid**

* * *

"So Hiccup, who are you taking to prom?" Fishlegs asked his friend as they finished getting ready for said event. Both looked over their suits, Fishlegs in a silver tinted one with Hiccup in all black.

"If you have a date at all!" Snotlout said as he walked down the stairs with Tuffnut trailing behind him, both dressed in suits with Snotlout having a blue tint and Tuffnut in a green tint.

"You know I have a date, you were there when we set this all up." Hiccup replied to his cousin. That statement was true, there was a small group of them that all lived in the same neighborhood and went to the same high school. Breaking the tradition of having the guy ask the girls out, they decided to do something completely different. The girls would text the guys using a blocked number so they wouldn't know who it was they would be going on a date with until they all arrived at the school and saw who they matched up with.

"Who do you guys think we each got?" Fishlegs asked the group of teens as they started to walk to the car, follow strict instructions to wait for them to all receive a text that it was safe to come to the school.

"Well I got Astrid, I just know it." Snotlout said with confidence and arrogance coming off those words like water over Niagara Falls.

"Haha, in your dreams man." Tuffnut said to his friend.

"No, I'm being serious. I can feel it." Came the response as Hiccup and Fishlegs piled into Toothless, Hiccup's 1967 Ford Shelby GT500 which was painted in all black and had a darkish acid green racing stripe, and Snotlout and Tuffnut got into Snotlout's 2009 Chevy Camaro which he named Hookfang and had painted red.

"So Hiccup, who do you think picked you?" Fishlegs asked the man as they pulled out of the driveway and started on their way to school.

"Honestly, I don't care. I'm only going because you guys needed a fourth man." Came the response, which was true. Hiccup was the one loner of the group. He rarely hang out with them, instead he spent most of his time in the auto shop with pseudo-father Gobber working on Toothless which had been a wreck that was about to be turned into scrap before Gobber got ahold of it a few years ago when Hiccup started drivers ed. Since then the teen had been in the shop day in and day out working with some assistance from Gobber working to fix up the mangled body, gutted interior, and hopelessly burned out engine. The rest of the drive to the school was done in silence as Fishlegs didn't have a real response to what Hiccup had said and Hiccup didn't want to start anything.

"There they are." Fishlegs pointed out as both of their cars pulled into the parking lot and they parked next to where the ladies had parked their two cars. The four teens got out and all meet up in front of the girls cars as they had been instructed. There was movement from inside the cars and the doors to Windshear, Heather's silver 2005 Dodge Charger, opened. Heather and Camicazi stepped out with Heather in a lovely silver dress and Cami in a gorgeous green one. The two girls walked over to their matching companions, Heather to Fishlegs and Cami to Tuffnut, and they stood there waiting for the next pair to get out.

"Well looks like you're stuck with Ruffnut cousin." Snotlout boasted while he adjusted his bow tie. It was then that the doors to Shimmer, Camicazi's deep red 1969 Mustang opened. Both Astrid and Ruffnut got out of the car at the same time, leaving the mouths of both teens wide open. Astrid was in a stunning all black dress and Ruffnut in a fantastic looking blue dress.

"Look what you did Astrid, you broke the poor boys." Ruffnut complained as she stomped over to Snotlout. Neither had responded to the fact they there were being talked about and Ruffnut simply grabbed Snotlout by the arm and dragged him inside as everybody went in, leaving Astrid and Hiccup outside alone.

"If you're just going to stand there with you mouth hanging open I'm going to find somebody else to take inside." Astrid threatened as she walked up to Hiccup, who snapped out of his trance and immediately shut his mouth.

"You look fantastic Astrid." Hiccup finally said as he regained his consciousness. "We should go inside before they start to wonder."

"That we should." Came the response as they walked into the MP room hand in hand and started enjoying their prom.

The night had been pretty good, if you considered Snotlout leaving Ruffnut every five minutes to try and hit on Astrid good. During one of those failed flirting Astrid sent a look over at Ruffnut who instantly understood what she was being asked to do and grinned evilly before leaving to find her twin.

"Hey Snotlout, where did your date go?" Astrid asked, trying to get him to leave without resorting to 'communicating' with him.

"As far as I'm concerned, she is right in front of me." Came the response and what must have been Snotlout trying to be flirtatious.

"Try again Snotface, now why don't you go find Ruffnut?" Astrid suggest while cracking her knuckles under the table. Snotlout gulped and remembered all the times he had been knocked out by Astrid and turned around to go look for the girl.

"What did you tell Ruffnut to do?" Hiccup asked once Snotlout was gone. Astrid looked over at him and feigned ignorance.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Riiight, cause that look you gave her wasn't some type of signal and the reason she went to find Tuff." Hiccup said, looking unamused.

"How did you...?" Astrid started but was cut off.

"Notice the glance? It's because I notice everything, I'm very observant of everything going on around me. It pays to be when you're trying to avoid bullies." Hiccup responded. Though before Astrid could respond there was a shout from the other side of the room. Hiccup glanced at Astrid who still was holding to her innocence at not knowing what was going on.

"Well we best go see what the twins did." Hiccup said as they both got up from the table they were sitting at only for Snotlout to go running by with some red blobs sticking out from multiple different locations on his suit.

"Lobsters! It had to be Lobster!" The teen was shouting as he ran out the door only for a platinum blonde to go running after him.

"Come back with Robby you Lobster thief!" Elsa shouted out as she ran after the poor teen. As the crowd started to calm back down the twins made their way over to where Astrid and Hiccup had stood up as Snotlout had run out of the room.

"What did you two do this time?" Hiccup asked as they all sat down at the table.

"We didn't do anything." Tuffnut said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, then what did Snotlout do?" Hiccup once again asked.

"Snotlout decided that it would be funny to sneak into the Bio lab where the lobster cage is for the Juniors Lobster grow." Ruffnut responded.

"Ok, then why is Elsa chasing after him?" Astrid asked, confused about how she fit into the picture.

"Well let's just say that he made a point to grab her lobster and stick it in a very uncomfortable place." Tuffnut said.

"You know what, don't say anything else cause I don't want to know." Hiccup said to them before turning to Astrid. "Would milady care to join me for a dance?"

"I would love to." Astrid replied as they both got up and walked to the dance floor, where they enjoyed the rest of prom in each others company.

* * *

 **So like I said, I got dragged into this wonderful group of writers who does oneshot challenges and that's what this is. Don't worry anybody waiting for the next chapter of Moving On or FTDATT, these will not take time away from writing those.**

 **Semper Fi,**

 **Thearizona**


End file.
